Far from Heaven
by Nody
Summary: Nach dem Tod seiner Frau Arwen dachte Aragorn, dass er niemals wieder jemanden so lieben könnte. Eine dunkle Macht scheint heraufzuziehen, der Aragorn sich stellen muss. Und dann ist da noch Merynwen...
1. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte ist reine Fiktion und ich will damit kein Geld verdienen. Alles was euch bekannt vor kommt gehört nicht mir sondern dem wundervollen Tolkien. Mir gehört lediglich Merynwen.  
  
Kap 1  
  
,„Aragorn! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"Faramir riss seinen Freud und gleichzeitig seinen König aus den Gedanken. „Tut mir leid. Was hast du gesagt? Ich war mit den Gedanken wo anders."Die Situation drängte und so ging Faramir nicht weiter auf Aragorns geistige Abwesenheit ein. „Ich habe dir gerade die Orte gezeigt, an denen in der letzten Zeit Orkangriffe stattfanden."Auf dem großen Tisch hatte der Herr von Ithilien Karten von ganz Mittelerde ausgebreitet. Aragorn folgte Faramirs Finger, der auf verschiedene Städte und Orte im Königreich Gondors und Arnors zeigte. Zu oft kam es in der letzten Zeit vor, dass Orks, in dem Land, welches Aragorn regierte, sein Volk überfielen. Er hatte schon überlegt, die ehemaligen Mitglieder der Ringgemeinschaft zu sich zu bestellen um mit ihnen über diese Gefahr zu diskutieren. Nicht nur sein Land war davon befallen. Eomer erzählte ihm oft genug von den Angriffen in Rohan und auch von Legolas wusste er, dass Düsterwald nicht davor bewahrt wurde. Es klopfte an der Tür und eine blonde, schöne Frau betrat den Raum. „Hier steckt ihr! Ich habe euch schon überall gesucht."Faramir strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als er seine Frau sah. Er küsste sie auf ihr goldenes Haar und erklärte: „ Wir müssen noch etwas besprechen, Eowyn. Ich bin gleich bei dir."Es schmerzte Aragorn, die beiden so zu sehen. Es war nicht so, dass er ihnen ihr Glück nicht gönnte. Die stets bestehende Verliebtheit, die zwischen Faramir und Eowyn zu spüren war, erinnerte Aragorn nur immer noch an Arwen. Diese Erinnerungen taten weh. Aragorn hatte Arwen so sehr geliebt. Sie hatte ihre Unsterblichkeit für ihn aufgegeben, um ein Leben als die Königin von Gondor zu verleben. Vier Jahre war es her, seitdem Sauron besiegt und Aragorn König wurde. Nie hörten die Angriffe der Orks ganz auf. Die Länder von Mittelerde hatten auch nachdem der Feind geschlagen war, ihre Mühe mit den dunklen Kreaturen. So kam es auch, dass zwei Jahre nach Aragorns Krönung, eine Horde von Orks sich an ihm rächen wollte. Sie hätten ihn vom Thron stürzen, sein Land überfallen können, nichts wäre so grausam für ihn gewesen, wie das, was sie ihm angetan hatten. Nicht einmal sein eigener Tod. Sie nahmen ihm das, was Aragorn am meisten geliebt hatte. An einem Morgen, an dem Arwen gemeinsam mit zwei ihrer Hofmädchen an einem See badete, überfielen diese Orks die drei und töteten Arwen. Für Aragorn zerbrach damit eine Welt. Selten bekam jemand den König lächelnd zu Gesicht. Sein Volk litt genauso wie er an dem Verlust der geliebten Königin, jedoch vernachlässigte Aragorn seine Pflichten nicht. Er regierte so wie vorher und Minas Tirith, genau wie alle anderen Städte seines Reiches erblühten immer mehr. Nur Aragorns Freunde wussten wirklich, wie es um ihn stand. In den beiden Jahren, die seit Arwens Tod vergangen waren, berührte Aragorns Herz fast nichts mehr. Er hatte nicht einmal den Gedanken gefasst, jemanden zu finde, den er so lieben könnte, wie seine Frau. Oft ritt er mit Brego durch die Wälder, um nicht ständig daran erinnert zu werden, welche Leere ihn in seinem Palast erwartete. Nichts und niemand konnte die Lücke in seinem Herzen füllen. Lediglich wenn seine Freunde und engen Vertrauten ihn besuchten, war Aragorn glücklich. Legolas reiste so oft wie nur möglich an um seinem Freund beizustehen. „Faramir, geh zu deiner Frau! Sie wartet schon auf dich. Wir besprechen das ein anderes Mal weiter."Faramir hob seine Augenbrauen. Ihm war nicht wohl dabei Aragorn jetzt alleine zu lassen. Er hatte gemerkt, wie sich die Gedanken seines Königs wieder einmal um Arwen drehten. Das konnte man an Aragorns Augen erkennen. Sie sprachen gleichzeitig von Liebe und Schmerz. „Bist du dir sicher? Eowyn hat ganz bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn ich noch hier bei dir bleibe."Aragorn musste seufzen. „Ich weiß. Jetzt mach dir doch um mich keine Sorgen. Geh schon!"Faramir befolgte den Anweisungen und faltete die Karten zusammen, bevor er sich zur Tür begab. Er sah Aragorn noch ein mal an, der sich bereits umgedreht hatte und aus dem Fenster schaute. Was sollte er tun? Aragorn ließ sich nicht von anderen helfen und so konnte auch niemand etwas tun um ihm diese Last abzunehmen. Faramir verließ den Raum und ging zu dem Haus, das ihm und Eowyn zu Verfügung stand, solange sie sich in der Hauptstadt Gondors aufhielten. Aragorn war nicht lange für sich. Nur kurze Zeit nachdem Faramir gegangen war, klopfte es an der Tür. „König Elessar. Soeben ist unerwartet eine Gruppe Elben eingetroffen."Eine Hofwache stand in der Tür und sah Aragorn erwartungsvoll an. „Wer ist ihr Führer, Imloreth?"„Keiner der mir bekannten, eure Majestät."Warum konnte man nicht wenigstens ein paar Minuten seine Ruhe haben? Seufzend trat Aragorn an seinem Bediensteten vorbei und ging durch die vielen Gänge des Palastes. Er betrat einen großen Balkon und lehnte sich an die Brüstung. Er wollte die Elben sehen, bevor er sie im Thronsaal empfangen würde. Imloreth konnte seinem König nicht so schnell folgen, wie der durch das Gebäude lief. Jeder hatte sich bereits daran gewöhnt, dass Elessar nicht wie andere Könige war. Er benahm sich selten so, genauso wenig wie er stets die königliche Kluft trug. Er pflegte einen guten Kontakt zu seinem Volk und konnte es nicht leiden, wenn sich gute Bekannte oder gar Freunde vor ihm verneigten. Die meisten Bediensteten brauchte er nicht. Er sattelte und pflegte Brego selber, brauchte nicht ständig Geleitschutz und kam auch sonst sehr gut alleine zurecht. 87 Jahre lang lebte er an keinem bestimmten Ort und musste für sich selber sorgen. Der Waldläufer war immer noch ein großer Teil von ihm. Manchmal fehlten ihm diese Zeiten in denen er dort war, wo es ihm gerade gefiel und keine Verantwortungen trug. Von dem Balkon aus, hatte er einen guten Blick über die Stadt. Auf der Straße vor dem Palast hatte sich eine Menschenmenge angesammelt. Das Volk Gondors ließ es sich nie nehmen neu eingetroffene Gäste zu begrüßen. Vor allem nicht wenn es sich um Elben handelte. Aragorn erkannte, dass es sich um keine große Scharr handelte. Es waren vielleicht zehn und es schienen keine Krieger zu sein. Zumindestens nicht alle, da Elben nie ganz ohne Geleitschutz reisten, in solchen Zeiten. Es war bloß eine Elbe unter den Neuankömmlingen, so wie Aragorn es von dem Balkon aus erkennen konnte. Ein Reisender war in einen großen, dunkelblauen Umhang verhüllt. Als der Unbekannte sein Gesicht zu Aragorn hoch wandte, erkannte Aragorn, dass es sich um eine Frau handelte. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob es eine Elbe oder ein Mensch war.  
  
„Merynwen! Komm schon. Warum verweilst du?"Merynwen hörte die Stimme von Haldir. Er hatte sich auf Alagos umgedreht und schaute sie nun auf dem tänzelnden Pferd an. Alagos machte seinem Namen alle Ehre. „Sturm" bedeutete er auf Sindarin. Das Pferd des schönen Elben war sehr temperamentvoll und wollte am liebsten immer nur durch die Wälder gallopieren. Einen letzten Blick warf Merynwen auf die Gestalt die dort oben auf dem Balkon stand. War das wirklich der für den sie ihn hielt? Der König von Gondor? Sie hatte schon so viel von ihm gehört. Die Elben bei denen sie schon seit Kindestagen an lebte, erzählten ihr viel von ihm. Haldir selbst kannte Aragorn oder König Elessar, wie er nun immer genannt wurde, sogar persönlich und konnte ihn als Freund bezeichnen. Sie war froh darüber, dass sie mit den Elben reisen durfte und nun endlich dieses Königreich sehen würde. Sie schüttelte ihre Gedanken fort und trieb Rúnya wieder an um den bereits weiter gerittenen Elben zu folgen.  
  
Aragorn hatte den blonden Elben sofort erkannt. Er ging zurück in den Palast und begab sich in den Thronsaal. Von dort aus erwartete er den erfreulichen Besuch. Nach einiger Zeit betraten einige der Elben den Saal, unter ihnen war auch die Fremde. „Mach die Kapuze runter, Ryni. Du trittst jetzt vor den König und brauchst keinen Schutz. Zeig ihm dein schönes Gesicht."Ryni. So nannte Haldir sie immer. Als Antwort für sein Kompliment bekam Haldir bloß einen giftigen Blick zu geworfen. So kannte er Merynwen. Trotz allem legte sie die tief gezogene Kapuze ab, entblößte ihr Gesicht und ihre langen roten Haare. Aragorn saß auf dem Thron und beobachte die kleine Gruppe die sich immer näher auf ihn zu bewegte. Er musste lächeln als er Haldir erblickte. Es war lange her, seit sie sich das letzte mal gesehen hatten. Als er sich Haldirs Begleitung genauer ansah, erkannte er nicht nur dass sie sehr schön, sondern auch ein Mensch war. Aragorn stand auf und lief auf seine Gäste zu. Haldir trat vor und machte Anstalten sich vor Aragorn zu verneigen. „Haldir, mellon nîn1. Wir haben Seite an Seite gekämpft. Du musst dich nicht vor mir verneigen."Haldir hob mit einem Lächeln seinen Kopf und wurde so gleich von Aragorn umarmt. Merynwen beobachte das ganze mit gehobenen Augenbrauen, aus der Ferne. König Elessar war wirklich so wie ihn die anderen beschreiben hatten. „Nun, dann stell mir mal deine Begleitungen vor."Haldir drehte sich zu den hinter ihm stehenden Elben und Merynwen um. Erst nannte er Aragorn die Namen der Elben die ihn begleiteten. Ein paar kannte Aragorn schon. Dann war Haldir bei Merynwen angekommen. „Elessar, darf ich dir vorstellen, das ist Merynwen."Merynwen trat einen Schritt näher auf den König zu. „Freut mich eure Bekanntschaft zu machen, Merynwen."Als Aragorn seinen Kopf neigte fiel ihm auf, das die junge Frau ein Elbenschwert unter dem Mantel trug. Überrascht sah er ihr in die Augen. Sie hielt seinem Blick stand, musste sich jedoch selbst eingestehen, dass man in den Augen des Königs versinken konnte. „Mir ist es eine Ehre, Telcontar."Sie sprach ihn mit einem Namen an, den nicht viele benutzen. „Ich habe schon viel von euch gehört."Fuhr sie fort. Haldir unterbrach die beiden. „Entschuldigt mich Elessar. Ich weiß nicht wie es den anderen geht, doch ich würde mich gerne erst ein mal ein wenig ausruhen."„Natürlich. Moreth wird euch in eure Zimmer geleiten. Ruht euch aus und ich werde später nach euch schicken, wenn wir zu Abendessen."Die Bedienstete begleitete die Neuankömmlinge in ihre Gemächer. Merynwen betrat das schöne, große Zimmer. Es war hell und wunderschön eingerichtet. Hier fühlte sich Merynwen von Anfang an wohl. Sie war schon in so vielen Städten und so vielen Ländern gewesen. Fast ganz Mittelerde hatte sie schon gesehen, doch nirgendwo hatte es ihr auf Anhieb so gut gefallen. Sie wusste nicht zu wem sie sich zu ordnen konnte. Sie war keine Elbe und doch wuchs sie bei ihnen auf. Ihre Eltern wurden früh bei einem Orkangriff ermordet. Die Mitglieder ihrer Familie, die nach dem Angriff überlebt hatten, überließen Merynwen den Elben. Bei ihnen wiegten sie Merynwen in Sicherheit. Meaglin und Thalawen hatten sie aufgenommen und groß gezogen. Lothlórien war damals ihre Heimat, doch sie bereiste schon früh andere Elbenreiche und auch die der Menschen. Ihre Eltern kamen aus Gondor, doch niemals hatte Merynwen ihre eigentliche Heimat zu Gesicht bekommen. Jetzt war es endlich so weit. Haldir plante eine Reise nach Minas Tirith und hatte ihr angeboten mitzukommen. Sie hatte sofort zugesagt. Jetzt stand sie in diesem Zimmer und konnte gar nicht fassen, dass sie wirklich dort war. Wenige Städte hatten es geschafft, dass sie sich dort wohl fühlte. Einige davon waren Lórien, Bruchtal und nun auch Minas Tirith. Eigentlich hatte sie bei den meisten Menschenstädten ein Gefühl der Unterdrückung. Dort konnte man sich nicht frei bewegen und einfach mal für sich sein. Manchmal kam es Merynwen vor, als wenn kein rein menschliches Blut in ihr fließen würde. Sie konnte sehr gut hören und auch spüren was in ihrer Umwelt vor sich ging. Kämpfen hatte sie schon als Kind gelernt. Haldir hatte ihr einige Kampftechniken beigebracht. Mittlerweile war sie eine gut ausgebildete Elbenkriegerin geworden. Sie scheute keine Gefahr und war schon einige Male an kleinen Schlachten beteiligt. Bei den Elben war sie bekannt als furchtlos und unbarmherzig gegenüber ihren Feinden. Sie hing schon wieder ihren Gedanken nach und so entschied sie, sich erst mal einwenig frisch zu machen.  
  
Aragorn saß in einem der vielen Zimmer des Palastes, das er als eine Art Arbeitszimmer hat umfunktionieren lassen. Es war groß und hatte breite, hohe Fenster. So konnte Aragorn immer in den Wald, der hinter den Stadtmauern von Minas Tirith lag, schauen. Es klopfte an der Tür und Haldir trat in den Raum. „Hier bist du, Elessar. Ich suchte dich schon überall." „Haldir! Dich hätte ich noch nicht erwartet. Ich hätte jedoch wissen müssen, dass du nicht sehr lange brauchst um dich auszuruhen. Havo dad²" Haldir hatte sein Reitgewand in eine lindgrüne Tunika getauscht. Jetzt sah er wieder wie einer der blonden, edlen Waldelben aus. Er setzte sich Aragorn gegenüber. „Sag mir, Haldir. Was führt dich hier hin?"„Ich komme im Auftrag der Herrin des Waldes. Ich solle mitteilen, dass euch die Unterstützung Lóriens sicher ist, sollte es zu einem Kampf zwischen Menschen und den Geschöpfen des Feindes kommen."Aragorn musste seufzen. Es war wieder einmal soweit. Die Wesen Mittelerdes verbündeten und bekämpften sich. Nach dem Ringkrieg, so hatte er gehofft, würde endlich wieder Frieden herrschen. Da hatte er sich geirrt. „Menschen und Elben werden wieder Seite an Seite kämpfen und sterben."„Genau das ist es was ich fürchte, Haldir. Die Menschen sind schwach, seit dem Ringkrieg. Sie würden einen weiteren Krieg nicht überstehen. Dein Volk hat Mittelerde zum Größtteil verlassen. Ich weiß nicht einmal mit was für einem Feind wir es zu tun haben. Sauron ist besiegt, doch wer will sein Werk zu Ende bringen? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass die Orkangriffe purer Zufall sind."Aragorn stand auf und trat zum Fenster. „Wartet es erst einmal ab, Ellesar. Sollten sich die Angriffe häufen, müssen wir etwas unternehmen. Schon alleine um euer Volk zu schützen."Aragorn drehte sich wieder zu dem Elben. Er fuhr mit einem freundlich Ton fort. „Haldir, sag mir wie lange kennen wir uns nun schon?" Haldir war überrascht über diese Frage und dachte einen Augenblick lang nach. „Fünf Jahre müssten es sein."„Ganz genau. Sag mir, was ist der Grund warum du mich immer noch so förmlich ansprichst?"„Dafür gibt es einen plausiblen Grund. Ihr...du bist der König von Gondor."rechtfertigte sich Haldir. „Ich möchte trotzdem nicht von dir behandelt werden, als sei ich etwas Besseres. Das bin ich nicht und das weißt du auch. Lass uns über erfreulichere Dinge sprechen. Erzähl mir von deiner Begleitung."Aragorn sah den Elben neugierig von der Seite aus an. „Was soll ich dir denn erzählen? Einige kennst du doch bereits. Finrod, einer meiner Galadhrim..." „Ich meinte nicht die Elben. Ich meinte die Frau die mit dir ritt." Unterbrach Aragorn Haldir. „Merynwen?"„Ja genau sie meine ich. Sie ist keine Elbe. Seit wann gehören Menschen zu den Boten der Herrin des Goldenen Waldes?"fragte Aragorn. „Da irrst du dich. Sie ist keine Botin. Sie reitet mit mir als Freundin."Überrascht schaute Aragorn Haldir an. „Als Freundin? Erzähl mir von ihr. Wie kommt es, dass du mit einer Menschenfrau befreundet bist?"„Sie ist keine einfache Menschenfrau. Sie wuchs bei den Elben auf. Genau wie du. Ihre Eltern wurden von Orks getötet und ein Elbenpaar nahm sie auf. Ich kannte sie schon von Kindesbeinen an. Sie ist wirklich bemerkenswert. Wenn du mich fragst, dann fließt in ihr nicht nur menschliches Blut. Sie hat ein schnelles Reaktionsvermögen und weitsehende Augen. Du solltest ihren Kampfstil sehen. Sie kann es sogar mit mir aufnehmen. Ich glaube sie ist sogar ein stück kaltblütiger als ich."„ Es klingt sehr beeindruckend, wie du über sie sprichst. Du hast sie gerne nicht wahr?"stellte Aragorn fest. „Ja. Sie ist wie eine Schwester für mich. Ich hab sie aufwachsen sehen. Du musst wissen, ihre Eltern kamen aus Gondor. Deswegen ist sie auch hier. Sie wollte ihre Heimat kennen lernen. Vielleicht findet sie so auch etwas über ihre Familie heraus."Aragorn nickte „Sie kann wann immer sie will die Bibliothek Minas Tiriths besuchen. Sie muss nur Bescheid sagen und ich werde jemanden ausschicken um im Archiv nachzuschauen. In den Aufzeichnungen wird sich sicher etwas finden."Haldir sah Aragorn dankend an. „ Haldir, entschuldige mich. Wir werden gleich zu Abend essen, ich würde mich noch gerne umziehen und euch dann in der Essenshalle empfangen."„Wir sehen uns beim Essen."Aragorn verabschiedete sich von Haldir und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
1: Mein Freund 2: Setz dich 


	2. kap 2

Disclaimer: Und hier gilt genau das selbe. Mir gehört keiner ausser Layana und Merynwen. Das hat sich alles der bemerkenswerte Tolkien ausgedacht. Ich will mit der Geschichte kein Geld verdienen.  
  
Danke an alle für die Reviews. An Celebne: Einfach weiter lesen und schauen ob er darüber hinweg kommt. ( An Mrova: Was soll dass denn heißen? Zu viel schreiben kann man doch gar nicht lol  
  
Merynwen stand in ihrem Zimmer und sah aus dem großen Fenster. Es klopfte an der Tür und eine blonde zierliche Elbe betrat das Zimmer. „Aiya(1) Ryni. Du musst mir helfen! Was ziehst du an?"Merynwen schaute über ihre Schulter und in das verzweifelte Gesicht ihrer langjährigen Freundin. „Layana! Wovon sprichst du?"„Na du kannst doch nicht in diesem Reitgewand zusammen mit dem König essen."Layana lief an Merynwen vorbei und öffnete die große schwere Tür zu dessen Kleiderschrank. „Das ist doch wunderschön Ryni."Sie hielt ein fliederfarbenes langes Kleid in der Hand und schaute Merynwen gespannt an. „Warum kann ich nicht das anbehalten, was ich jetzt trage?" fragte Merynwen. Layana setzte sich seufzend auf das große Bett. „Ryni, mellon nîn(2). Versteh doch. Du bist so schön. Gaer finnel lín(3). Du weißt gar nicht wie vielen Elben und Menschen du schon den Kopf verdreht hast. Ich wäre so glücklich, wenn ich so aussehen würde wie du. Tu mir den Gefallen und zieh dieses Kleid an."Merynwen konnte dem flehenden Blick der Elbe nicht wiedersprechen und nahm ihr das Kleid aus der Hand. „Schon gut. Ich werde es anziehen."Sie begann damit ihre Reitgewänder auszuziehen um den seidigen Stoff des Kleides über ihre Haut zu ziehen. Es war aufwendig geschnitten, wie die meisten Kleider der Elben. Es besaß keine Ärmel und war an der Taille enger geschnitten. „Bist du nun zufrieden?"fragte Merynwen ihre Freundin „Noch nicht."Layana stand auf und lief zu der Frau. Sie löste Merynwen den Knoten aus ihren Haaren, sodass diese locker über Merynwens Schultern und Oberkörper fielen. „Jetzt bin ich zu Frieden."„Ach Laya. Es ist so unpraktisch meine Haare offen zu tragen."Layana überhörte diesen Kommentar und holte für sich ebenfalls ein Kleid aus Merynwens Schrank. „Du besitzt einfach viel mehr wundervolle Gewänder. Warum kann ich nicht in deiner Familie leben. Dann würde ich auch solche Schätze besitzen."Layana hatte schon Recht. Merynwen hatte das Glück in einer Familie aufgenommen zu werden, die zu den wohlhabenderen gehörten. Doch das hatte Merynwen nie viel bedeutet. Sie mochte es lieber durch die Wälder Lóriens zu reiten und von dem zu Leben was ihr die Natur gab. Natürlich, wenn Merynwen etwas brauchte so konnte sie immer zu Thalawen und Meaglin gehen. Layana war die Tochter einer Familie, der, der Ringkrieg einiges nahm. Ihr Bruder fiel als einer der vielen Elbenkrieger, was für Layana ein tiefer Schlag war. Sie hatte ihren Bruder über alles geliebt. Ihr einziger Halt war damals Merynwen. Wenige Elben Lóriens konnten es akzeptieren, dass eine Menschenfrau einen so hohen Rang hatte. Selbst Frau Galadriel hatte Merynwen schon getroffen und gesprochen. Besonders belustigend fand sie es jedoch, wie einige Elben reagierten, wenn Merynwen mit Haldir oder anderen begehrten Galadhrim zu sehen war. Sie hatte sich deswegen schon von einigen Elben den Hass zugezogen. Dabei empfand Merynwen alles andere als Liebe zu dem Elben. Haldir war wie ein Bruder für sie. Er hatte ihr durch schwere Zeiten geholfen und ihr das kämpfen beigebracht. Dafür war sie ihm noch heute dankbar. „Ryni!"riss sie Layana aus den Gedanken. „Woran hast du gerade schon wieder gedacht?"„Entschuldige bitte. Du kennst mich ja. Ich bin oft in meinen Gedanken versunken."Merynwen beobachte Layana dabei wie sie sich kleine Zöpfe in ihr langes blondes Haar geflochten hatte, bis es an der Tür klopfte. „Frau Merynwen. König Elessar erwartet euch."Eine Wache schaute zur Tür herein und wartete darauf, dass sich Merynwen in Bewegung setzte. Diese nahm Layana am Arm, da sie sich immer noch im Spiegel begutachtete. "Hey Ryni, nicht so stürmisch. Ich muss doch gut aussehen, wenn wir dort erscheinen. Wer weiß wer alles mit isst."„Layana! Wir sind hier in dem Königreich der Menschen, hast du das schon wieder vergessen? Wo bitteschön willst du hier einen Elben finden? Du weißt, dass Navarion dir niemals eine Beziehung zu einem Menschen erlauben würde." Merynwen hatte recht. Layana hatte mit Navarion einen sehr strengen Vater. Kein Elb war ihm bisher recht gewesen. Wie würde es da erst mit einem Menschen aussehen? Die beiden Frauen folgten der Wache in einen großen Saal, in dem ein riesiger Tisch mit vielen Stühlen stand. König Elessar, sowie Haldir standen bereits in dem Raum. Auch die anderen Elben, mit denen Merynwen und Layana gereist waren, befanden sich dort. Haldir trat auf die beiden zu. „Merynwen! Wie siehst du aus!"Merynwen drehte sich zu Layana um und warf ihr einen giftigen Blick zu. „Ich sagte dir doch, dass so ein Kleid völlig unpassend ist."Zischte sie. „Oh nein. Da hast du mich falsch verstanden, meleth nîn(4). Ich finde du siehst einfach atemberaubend aus. Ich hätte nur einfach nicht erwartet, dich so zu sehen."Er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, was die Menschenfrau wieder beruhigte. Haldir führte die beiden zu dem Tisch. Nachdem sie den König begrüßt hatten, setzten sie sich hin. Layana warf Merynwen noch einen „Das habe ich dir doch gesagt"Blick zu, bevor sie mit dem Essen anfingen. „Merynwen, erzählt mir doch davon wie ihr es empfunden habt, in Lórien aufzuwachsen?"Aragorn sah sie neugierig an. „Nun, ich kenne es nicht anders, König Elessar. Ich habe es nie kennen gelernt unter Menschen zu leben."Erklärte sie. Damit gab sich Aragorn zu Frieden und sie aßen in Ruhe zu Abend. Nach dem Essen, standen sie alle auf und einige der Elben verabschiedeten sich, um noch etwas Nachtruhe zu finden. Merynwen, Haldir sowie Layana leisteten Aragorn noch Gesellschaft. Haldir und der König unterhielten sich angeregt über die Geschehnisse in Mittelerde während sich Merynwen die große Halle genauer ansah. Obwohl nicht viele Möbelstücke in dem Raum standen, strahlte er doch eine gewisse Wärme aus. Aragorn beobachtete die junge Frau dabei, wie sie umherlief und sich alles genau ansah. Sie war schön, jedoch besaß sie eine kühle Schönheit. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie eine wahre Kriegerin war. Sie hatte diesen Blick, der vermutlich vielen Männern, dass Gefühl gab nicht an sie ran reichen zu können. Ihre Augen waren wild und sprachen von einer Entschlossenheit, die er nicht oft sah. Aragorn konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass je ein Mann sie wirklich zähmen konnte. Wobei er sich jedoch sicher war, dass sie kein Kind von Traurigkeit war. Sie strahlte etwas geheimnisvolles aus, was Aragorn neugierig machte. Merynwen bemerkte den eindringlichen Blick von Aragorn und erwiderte ihn. Haldir, der die ganze Zeit über mit Aragorn gesprochen hatte, hörte auf zu reden und beobachtete die beiden. „Elessar?"holte er den König wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück „Goheno nin(5)...Man pent?(6)"Aragorn sah seinen Freund fragend an. Haldir konnte nur schmunzeln. „Ja sie ist eine wahre Schönheit. Doch glaube mir, Elessar. Es ist nicht einfach ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. Sie ist sehr schnell von einem Mann gelangweilt. Sogar die begehrtesten Elben haben sich schon die Zähne an ihr ausgebissen. Sie ist nicht einfach."Erklärte der Elb lächelnd. „Das glaub ich gerne."Antwortete Aragorn und blickte Merynwen noch einmal an. „Ich denke es wird nun auch Zeit für mich. Mae môr(7), Elessar."sprach Haldir "Mae môr." Haldir drehte sich um und lief noch einmal zu Merynwen bevor er den Raum verließ. Layana und Merynwen folgten ihm, nachdem sie sich von dem König verabschiedet hatten. Zurück blieb ein in Gedanken versunkener Aragorn. Er fühlte sich mal wieder eingeengt in seinem Palast. Aus diesem Grund entschloss er sich auch dazu, mit Brego auszureiten. Er zog seine Waldläufer Kluft an und stahl sich aus dem Hinterausgang zum Stall. Er sattelte den schönen Hengst und stieg auf. Ein Ausritt war genau das richtige in solchen Momenten, fand er. So konnte er frische Luft tanken und seinen Gedanken freien Lauf lassen. Er ritt eine Zeit lang durch den Wald und trieb Brego zu Höchstleistungen an. Um dem Hengst eine kleine Ruhepause zu gönnen, hielt er an einer kleinen Lichtung an und legte Rast ein. 2 Stunden war er unterwegs und es war schon finstere Nacht. Er wusste, dass es unvernünftig von ihm war alleine auszureiten, in so einer zeit. Allem voran, da er der König war, doch er wollte alleine sein und das konnte er nicht wenn eine Herrschaar Wachen um ihn herum war. Aragorn genoss die Stille des Waldes und die kühle Brise des Windes, der seine Haare umwehte. Oft war er mit Arwen in diesem Wald. Viele Erinnerungen lagen in ihm. Nach 2 Jahren konnte er immer noch nicht loslassen. In seinen Gedanken versunken, bemerkte Aragorn die Gestalt nicht, die sich leise auf ihn zu bewegte. Erst als er ein leises Knacken vernahm und feststellte, dass es nicht von Brego kam, reagierte er. Er zog blitzschnell sein Schwert und drehte sich um. Der Fremde reagierte jedoch genauso schnell und die beiden Klingen trafen sich. Der Fremde trug einen schwarzen Umhang und so konnte Aragorn kein Gesicht erkennen. „Wer seid ihr? Zeigt euch!"rief Aragorn zur gleichen Zeit wie er sein Schwert zurückzog und kampfbereit umfasst hielt. Doch sein Gegner ließ sich davon nicht beirren und war ebenfalls dazu bereit von seiner Klinge Gebrauch zu machen. Als Aragorn sich jedoch ein wenig bewegte, sodass das Mondlicht in sein Gesicht schien, stockte die Gestalt. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ ihr Schwert zu Boden gleiten. Aragorn jedoch blieb in seiner Position und sprach erneut zu dem Fremden. „Wer seid ihr?"Seine Stimme klang hart und scharf. Der Unbekannte machte eine Handbewegung und warf die Kapuze zurück. Was Aragorn dann sah, hätte er nicht erwartet. Ihn funkelten strahlend grüne Augen an. „Merynwen...."stammelte er überrascht. „Tuor nîn(8). Verzeiht, ich habe euch nicht erkannt."Sagte sie und steckte ihr Schwert in die Scheide. „Ihr habt mich erschreckt, Merynwen. Ihr solltet zu so einer späten Stunde nicht mehr in den Wäldern Gondors verweilen. Was tut ihr hier?"Aragorn tat ihr gleich und steckte Andúril weg. „Ich brauchte frische Luft, doch ich könnte euch das selbe fragen. Es wäre wohl ein größerer Verlust für Gondor und Arnor, wenn ihrem König etwas zustieße, als einer unbedeutenden Menschenfrau. Ihr habt keine Wachen bei euch. In solchen Zeiten ist es viel zu gefährlich, ohne sie auszureiten."Merynwen sah Aragorn eindringlich an. „Ich denke ich kann gut auf mich selbst aufpassen. So wie ihr anscheinend. Es scheut euch nicht Gebrauch von eurem Schwert zu machen, so wie ich das sehe. Ihr habt das kämpfen bei Haldir erlernt, nicht wahr?"fragte Aragorn. „Er hat mir einige Techniken gezeigt, doch kann man es nicht beigebracht bekommen zu kämpfen. Ein Schwert führen zu können ist nicht gleich es im Kampf auch zu benutzen. Das Herz muss bereit sein zu töten."Sie sah ihm entschlossen in die Augen. „Ich frage mich was euch den Anlass dazu gibt töten zu können. Warum ist euer Herz dazu bereit, Merynwen?"fragte er. „Es lohnt sich immer für das zu kämpfen was man liebt. Für die Menschen, Elben und all die anderen freien Völkern dieser Welt. Ich zeige dem Feind kein Erbarmen, denn er schenkt mir auch keines. Was hält mich auf dieser Welt? Ich wandle bis hin zu dem Tage meines Todes allein und ohne zu wissen wohin ich gehöre. Dann falle ich lieber im Kampf um die zu retten, die mir am Herzen liegen."Antwortete sie leise. Merynwen wand sich von ihm ab und schaute in die Ferne. „Ihr seid die Tochter eines Elbenpaares, dass euch liebt. Ihr habt viele Freunde und vertraute, die euch ebenfalls lieben. Ihr wisst wo ihr hin gehört. Vielleicht seid ihr keine Elbe und doch ist Lothlórien eure Heimat."Aragorn trat neben sie und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. Merynwen blickte ihn von der Seite aus an. „Was wäre wenn ich mich in Lórien nicht mehr zu Hause fühle? Wenn es mich mehr zu den Menschen hinzieht?"flüsterte sie. „Ihr seid ein Mensch, da ist nur verständlich wenn ihr euch unter anderen Menschen wohl fühlt. Doch ist es nicht so, dass ihr die Lebensweise einer Elbe besitzt? Ihr sprecht sogar ihre Sprache." „So wie ihr, mein König...und doch seid ihr kein Elb."Aragorn nickte und fuhr fort. „Ich bin genau wie ihr bei den Elben groß geworden, doch war es nicht meine Bestimmung dort zu verweilen."„Was ist meine Bestimmung, Elessar?"fragte Merynwen in einem geflüsterten Ton und sah ihn dabei eindringlich an. „Ihr werdet eure Bestimmung finden, glaubt mir. Würdet ihr mich nun zurück in den Palast geleiten? Ich möchte nicht doch noch von einer Horde Orks überrascht werden."Lächelte Aragorn. „Rúnya!"Merynwen pfiff einmal und schon von weitem konnte man Hufgeklapper hören. Aragorn schaute in die Richtung aus der es kam und erblickte die schöne rotbraune Stute, die auf die beiden zu getrabt kam. Merynwens Gesicht strahlte als sie ihren geliebten Fuchs erblickte. „ Aiya, mellon nîn. Nun, hast du Wälder Gondors lange genug durchstreift?"fragte sie das schöne Tier, während sie ihm über die Nüstern streichelte. „Rúnya? Die rote Flamme? Ihr führt eine Enge Beziehung zu eurem Pferd."Stellte Aragorn fest „Sie stand mir in vielen Situation bei und war mir immer ein guter Gefährte. Sie scheut, genau wie ich, keine Gefahr und ich kann mich auf sie verlassen." Erklärte Merynwen, während sie dem Pferd immer noch über den Kopf streichelte. Aragorn beobachtete sie einen Augenblick, bis sich auf einmal ihr ganzer Körper straffte und sie aufhorchte. „Was habt ihr?"„Nad no ennas(9), Elessar!" flüsterte sie geschockt. Aragorn sah sie überrascht an und horchte in die ferne, doch er konnte nichts vernehmen. „Ich weiß nicht was es ist, doch es wäre wohl besser, wenn wir nun aufbrechen. Noch ist zu weit entfernt um uns gefährlich zu werden."Sprach sie. Aragorn nickte ihr zu und sattelte auf Brego auf. Merynwen tat ihm gleich und sie trieben die Pferde an. Im Galopp ritten sie wieder zum Palast und erreichten ihn sehr rasch. An den Ställen angekommen sprang Merynwen von ihrem Pferd und führte es in eine der Boxen. Brego wurde von Aragorn ebenfalls untergebracht. „Ich hoffe für euch, dass ihr Ruhe findet heute Nacht, fern von eurer Heimat, Merynwen."Aragorn verneigte sich einmal vor der jungen Frau und verließ den Hof. Merynwen blieb noch einen Augenblick an der frischen Luft und dachte über das nach was Aragorn ihr gesagt hatte. „Ihr werdet eure Bestimmung finden."Diese Worte erklangen immer wieder in ihren Ohren. Nach einer Weile, entschloss sie sich dann doch in ihr Gemach zu gehen, um Nachtruhe zu finden. Sie lief die vielen Gänge entlang bis sie an der Tür ihres Zimmers ankam. Es war ganz ruhig in dem großen Palast. Zu ruhig fand sie. Daheim in Lórien, konnte man die Elben Nachts singen hören. Ihre wunderschönen, sanften Stimmen hatten Merynwen immer in den Schlaf gebracht. Das fehlte ihr jetzt, doch fühlte sie sich trotz allem in diesem Zimmer wohl. Das Bett war weich und sie versank förmlich darin. So fand sie schnell schlaf.  
  
Aragorn war noch lange Zeit wach. Er fragte sich immer wieder, was Merynwen wirklich war. Sie konnte hören wie eine Elbe, doch sah sie aus wie ein Mensch. Ihr Herz war dies eines Kriegers und Aragorn konnte Haldirs Aussage, sie sei nicht leicht zu beeindrucken nachvollziehen. Womit sollte ein Mann sie auch beeindrucken? Mit seinen Kampfkünsten? Da konnten ihr wohl einige nichts vormachen. Merynwen hätte Arwen gefallen, fiel es Aragorn auf. Arwen fand geheimnisvolle Persönlichkeiten immer schon interessant. Sie war es meistens auch, die diese Geheimnisse lüftete. Aragorns Herz zog sich zusammen, wenn er an seine schöne Frau dachte. Wie vermisste er sie. Sie hatte ihm egal wo er war, ein Gefühl von Heimat gegeben. In den letzten Jahren hatte er sich noch nicht einmal in seinem eigenen Palast wohl gefühlt, ohne Arwen. „Ich sollte nicht so oft meinen Gedanken nachhängen."Sprach er zu sich selbst. Die wachsende Bedrohung, verlangte seine ganze Konzentration. Er brauchte nun Ruhe um an dem morgigen tag gemeinsam mit Haldir eine Lösung zu finden. Es dauerte nicht lange bis die Dunkelheit der Nacht Aragorn Übermahnte und er einschlief.  
  
1: Sei gegrüßt 2: mein Freund (in diesem Fall Freundin) 3: dein rotes Haar 4: meine Liebe 5: Verzeih mir 6: Was hast du gesagt? 7: Gute Nacht 8: Mein König 9: Da draußen ist etwas 


End file.
